Piercing Through the Veil
by Writer'sMystery
Summary: Takes place after season 10's finale. Dean and Sam make it out of the darkness unscathed, by some miracle. They rush to go to Castiel to see what's going on and how to stop the darkness. A certain someones back to help x) Rated T for curse words.


**A/N: This was a part of my writing challenge on Wattpad [ Death_To_Normalcy] To be honest the title was because of the gif we have that says "gay love can pierce through the veil of death and save the day" xD Destiel feels ahead! so if you don't dig destiel, turn back. Now, without further ado, here is my fanfiction =]**

 **Summary: Takes place after season 10's finale. Dean and Sam make it out of the darkness unscathed, by some miracle. Dean and Sam rush to go to Castiel to see what's going on and how to stop the darkness. A certain someones back to help x)**

 **Piercing Through the Veil**

The Winchesters grab a hold of the other's hand to make sure the darkness doesn't sweep the other away. Dean was so sure that it was over for the two. They have defied death, from coming back from Hell and now possibly killing Death with his own scythe and removing the mark of Cain has unleashed this monstrosity. Dean held on tighter and opened his eyes after a minute.

"Sammy?!" Dean shouts, and turns to find his brother by his side.

"Right here Dean, I'm right here. What the hell was that? What is going on? We have to go see Cas, he's got to know how to stop this!" Sam says indignantly.

Dean's eyes widen at the thought of Castiel, and in his dread-filled mind, his angel was the only cure.

"Yeah, yeah, we can go to Cas. C'mon!" Dean says as he lets go and starts the car.

They were furiously driving down the road when they realize the darkness was literally what it meant. The entire sky looked as if it was nighttime and Dean shivered, feeling deja vu at the scenery. It looked something akin to purgatory. That was when a giant creature with a mangled face appears in the middle of the road, tail as long as a snake and horns bigger than a rams. It hisses at the brothers.

"DEAN!" Sam shouts as he grabs for his brother.

"Shit!" Dean shouts as he swerves and hits the accelerator as he glances back at the monster through the rearview mirror.

The creature follows his gaze to the car and after a few seconds lets out the biggest growl and stomps his feet to break up the pavement.

"C'mon baby, don't fail me now!" Dean shouts as he hopes he makes it out in time before the pavement breaks under his car while Sam's holding on for dear life.

They make a swift getaway and reach the building where Cas, Crowley and Rowena should be. The darkness was still spreading itself across the sky as they barged in.

"CAS!" both Winchesters call out and as the doors shut, their eyes land on Cas and Crowley on the floor.

Castiel was sprawled on the floor, eyes wide and red. Blood was dripping down his face. Crowley was next to him, blood falling from his mouth. In between the two lay an angel blade, the tip red.

"Cas?" Dean whispers as they approach the two.

"Holy - " Sam says, his eyes widen in fear as he rushes to Castiel's side and feels for a pulse, "He's got a pulse, but it's weak. CAS! Cas wake up, please!"

Dean looks at his brother and is quick to follow, "Cas! Wake up, who did this? WHO DID THIS?!"

Sam heaves, "Rowena, she- she's not here. She must've ... The book of the damned, it's gone. That bitch must've cursed Cas and taken the book!" he says as he stands up to look around.

Dean is still kneeling next to Castiel's rigid body, "Cas please, please wake up. I need you, I am so sorry. So sorry." he says as his voice breaks, "Cas please..." Tears fall down his face and onto his beloved fallen angel's face as he cradles Castiel's face in his hands.

"We need to get out of here," Sam says, "C'mon I'll grab him, you take Crowley - "

"No!" Dean shouts suddenly, "I-I'll take Cas, you carry Crowley."

"Dean - I.. Ok, let's go." Sam says, nodding.

The brothers sit Castiel and Crowley in the backseat of the Impala and Sam has to resist the urge to throw up at the smell of the metallic blood while Dean clenches and unclenches his fists on the steering wheel, glancing back at Cas every fifteen seconds. They make it to the bunker without incident. Dean carries Cas wordlessly, face drawn back. Sam bites his lower lip to keep from trembling. Cas couldn't die, not now. Not when they needed him the most.

Sam follows suit with Crowley, they had to ensure he got salt and burned.

Dean places Castiel on his bed and takes a good look at him before he starts taking off the trench coat and the heavy stuff so he can rest better. By the time Dean is done, Cas is left in his pants and shirt. Dean bites his lower lip to keep from breaking and he proceeds to clench his fists.

"Dean? What're we gonna do? She cast a spell on him - I, maybe it's cause he's an angel that he's still alive?" Sam asks, tears in his eyes.  
Dean's back remains to him, "We'll do what we always do. We'll find a way to cure him and kill these bastards. Just like we always do. Just get some rest Sammy."

Sam frowns, "Rest? Dean, we unleashed something on this earth, the book of the damned is with Rowena, ROWENA. And Cas is knocked out! We need to - to do something."

"What the hell do you want to do?!" Dean snaps, making Sam flinch.

Dean looks absolutely tired and defeated, "Sammy..." he whispers, "I know, ok? I know. You feel the need to do something because we screwed the world - again. But if we fixed it back then, we can fix it again, now get some rest. I'll watch Cas and when we've recharged we'll salt and burn Crowley. Step by step Sam. Ok?"

Sam takes a good look at his older brother and tiredly nods, "Ok... make sure you get some rest too ok? Lemme know if he wakes up."

Dean glances at Cas and then looks down and nods, "Yeah, ok."

Just as Sam was about to exit, Cas starts spasming and groaning.

"CAS!" Dean shouts and rushes back to his side, Sam turns back around.

"Buddy, it's me," Dean says as Cas grunts and stares at Dean with his blood-red eyes.

Cas lets out an animalistic growl and tries to fight but Dean and Sam both jump in and hold him down.

"Go get bindings, I got him!" Dean shouts to Sam and holds Castiel down as Cas struggles to get free. He lets out a scream of pain and arches off the bed as Sam rushes to get bindings. Dean grits his teeth at the pain his friend is in. His heart aches unpleasantly at the sight, "I'm so sorry.."

Sam rushes back in in no time with bindings and gets Cas' feet while Dean binds his hands.

Castiel is still screaming in pain as he writhes in his bindings but doesn't seem to be in the right state of mind to actually undo them. Dean and Sam back off to inspect him.

"We've gotta find a way to undo this curse before it's too late," Sam whispers.

Dean nods, "You take care of Crowley, I've got Cas." Sam looks at him, "You sure?"

"Yes, go," Dean snaps. Sam sighs and leaves the room. Dean pulls the chair a few feet away from a growling Castiel and cracks open a bunch of books on curses, hoping one had an answer.  
Castiel looks at Dean and grunts repeatedly.

Dean looks up at him, "I'm not giving up on you. No way in hell, you'll get better soon I promise ok?" Taking a good look at Cas's bloody face, he grimaces and gets his handkerchief wet in the bathroom and comes back out to gently wash Cas' face as the angel kept fussing about.

Castiel stops grunting to analyze Dean for a second in his haze of fighting the curse, almost like the regular Castiel. Dean eyes him carefully, "You understand me Cas? Can you hear me?"

Dean gets a little close and Sam barges in, "CROWLEY'S GONE!"

Dean jumps a few feet away from Cas, "What?!"

"I- he , I left him in the dungeon and he just - GONE! He must not have been dead as we thought him to be," Sam says, frowning.

Dean pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration, "Well if he's nowhere in the bunker I say fuck it. The darkness might swallow him whole or something, we have to help Cas."

Sam nods, "Ok... OK yeah, you're right. Here, I'll help look." Sam says as he takes a wad of books and takes a seat.

Dean is speechless for a second and then follows suit and sits on the floor at the foot of the bed. They went through piles of books and books and at some point Cas stopped grunting and fell asleep. Dean checked his pulse again, just in case. He sighs a sigh of relief when he finds one and settles back down against the bed.

Castiel is lost in his head, everything hurts terribly. The pain is etched into his grace, spreading like wildfire. He tries his hardest to fight it back but it keeps a strong hold over him. For a brief moment he was able to win consciousness and was aware that he was strapped down somewhere and that someone was talking to him. He tried to follow the voice before the curse won and Cas was pulled under. With his last bit of strength and grace he sent out a plea for help.

A bright, white light fills his head and he opens his clear blue eyes as giant wings unfurl and a hand comes into view.

The Winchesters were still looking for a cure when all of sudden the TV in Dean's room turns on by itself. They give each other a look and Dean grabs a gun from under his bed as he turns the TV off. Just as he turns around, the TV turns back on.

The TV channel surfs by itself, showing the darkness hit the ground and then flips to another channel where people are screaming in mock horror, it changes again to a preacher saying, "The end is coming!" And changes yet again, this time to a porno... a familiar porno.

Dean frowns and Sam stands up, "It can't be..."

"Oh but it is," says a familiar voice behind them as the TV turns to static.

The Winchesters turn around and come face to face with Gabriel at the exact moment Castiel arches off the bed and gasps, blood-red eyes clearing to show bright blue eyes.

"Cas," Dean says and moves to go to his side.

"Dean," Cas deadpans and blinks twice then shakes his head, "What happened? Did- is the mark gone? Why am I strapped down? Gabriel!"

Gabriel rolls his eye, "You're welcome for healing you baby bro! Now I have a word to say to you two..."

"But... you're suppose to be dead," Sam and Cas say in unison.

"What they said," Dean agrees.

"Hey! If you guys can come back from the dead who says I can't?" Gabriel huffs out, they all look at him, waiting for an actual answer, "Ok. Fine, truth be told, I was raised back from the dead. By whom? I have no clue but what I did learn was that the mark of Cain has been removed and the darkness is back and Cassie here needed a little help and well... I need him."

Cas's eyes widen, "The darkness? What the hell is going on? AND CAN SOMEONE PLEASE UNTIE ME FROM THIS BED!" Cas shouts, his heart beating a mile a minute and he glares at the Winchesters, "What the hell happened after the mark came off? I always thought the darkness was just a story, it can't be..."

Dean goes to untie the bindings and free Castiel.

"It is no mere story baby brother, it's always been the truth and I remember the battle like it was yesterday. We lost many of our brothers and sisters to that war, it cost us almost everything and we gave Lucifer the key, the mark, that sealed the gates to the darkness. Creatures so benevolent that they ate angels and other beings. And now that the mark is gone, the darkness is free," Gabriel says glaring at Dean, "it was never the darkness itself but what is in the darkness and now it's up to us to fight them back again. I'll rally up heaven."

Cas swings his feet over the bed and puts a hand on Gabriel's shoulder, "You are not alone brother, I will come with you. You two stay here and stay safe we will come back with a plan."  
he says as he turns to look at the Winchesters.

Dean looks dumbfounded while Sam just nods, eyes in disbelief at how they aren't alone in this fight anymore.

"I mean sheesh, I was gone for a few months and you all screw the world... again?!" Gabriel says.

Castiel sighs, "Let it go Gabriel, we need to see if heaven will help... which I doubt." The two prepare to fly away when Dean calls, "Cas, wait!"

Cas stops and Gabriel gives him a look, "I'll talk to them first, they'll probably kick us out if they find me with you."

Cas nods hesitantly, "Give me the clear signal and I will come."

Gabriel gives a solemn smile and flies away, disappearing to the Winchesters.

"What is it Dean?" Cas asks, his body rigid.

"Um Sam, can I speak to Cas, alone?" Dean requests, his gaze never leaving Castiel, not once. Castiel stares back defiantly.

"Uh... sure," Sam says in a nonchalant tone and leaves the room.

Dean starts, "Cas, I'm so sorry about what I did - "

"Dean," Cas cuts him off, "It's okay, well and truly. I have forgiven you because I know it wasn't really you. You can forgive yourself and we can move past this, we need to gather our weapons for the oncoming war against the darkness. Just know that nothing can ever come between our friendship."

Dean looks up at wide eyed, "Hell no, it is not okay! I beat you to a bloody pulp and nearly killed you! I - I had to leave I couldn't risk hurting you again and then to find you with the curse... I can't lose you Cas. Please don't make me lose you."

Cas gets into his personal space, "Dean...I wouldn't even dream of leaving you."

Dean swipes at the tears that fall down his face and makes a rash decision. It was either now or never. He grabs Castiel's face and pulls him into a kiss. The angel is surprised for a few seconds but closes his eyes and kisses back. They kiss with a heated passion only to pull away.

"I - I know we can't really do this right now much less actually be together but Cas, stay with me?" Dean says looking up into the blue eyes he loves dearly, blue eyes he's missed for so long.

"Dean Winchester, I will follow you to the deepest end of this galaxy. Always," Castiel says as Dean kisses him once again and he melts into it.

Sam was eavesdropping besides the doorway and smiles, despite the 'darkness on earth' situation, at least Dean finally had the balls to go after who he really wants and that was enough to make Sam feel the same euphoric feeling Dean had. So maybe they screwed up... for the hundredth time . They'll fix it, they always do. And as always, they will have their angel by their side. After all, family don't end in blood.


End file.
